Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 32: Look Who's Chalking
by 1942
Summary: When Maes destroys Trisha Jr.'s chalk at the Central City Park's playground, she runs away crying into the park's woods and meets a butterfly who has the face of The Lightning that creates new chalk for her, which happens to be magical chalk.


I own **NOTHING!** Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by FUNimation Entertainment, Toei Animation, Saban Entertainment, Fox Kids, 20th Century Fox and Hiromu Arakawa!

Fullmetal Alchemist Unlimited Episode 32: Look Who's Chalking

Episode 32

"Look Who's Chalking"

NOTE #1: The season 2 intro goes the same

NOTE #2: Every kind of fighting move, especially punching and kicking, have Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm fighting move sound effects.

The Central City Park Playground, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 6, 1999 12:23 PM/The Central City Park Woods, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 6, 1999 12:25 PM

At the Central City Park playground, the Elric family, the Mustang family and Havoc family, who are all in their normal clothes, are enjoying playing catch as well as swinging on swings, sliding down slides, riding on animal and vehicle-themed spring riders, going up and down on both stairs and ladders, tire swinging on tire swings, teeter tottering on teeter totters, entering and exiting play towers, zipping on play ziplines, hanging on to monkey bars and spinning around on play merry-go-rounds, with the exception of Winry and Rosie, who was being carried by her mother, are peacefully sitting and relaxing on a nearby bench, though Trisha Jr. was happily drawing cute girly stuff on the playground's black top with multi-colored chalk sticks while on her knees. But while Maes and Mahasa were playing dodge ball instead, their pinkish-purple dodge ball lands and rolls on Trisha Jr.'s drawings, minorly erasing them, much to her confusion as she picks up the ball after putting her pink chalk stick aside. "What are you doing with my ball!?" Maes asked in minor anger offscreen. "Huh?" Trisha Jr. asked as she notices her older brother right in front of her. "Give it! We got a game going on!" Maes hissed as he puts his hands on his hips, then aggressively takes it from Trisha Jr., minorly angering her. "Ugh! Aw man! You got chalk all over it!" Maes complained as he is angered to see that the chalk of his younger sister's drawings. "You know, Trisha, this is a playground NOT a drawing ground!" Maes growled as he points at the playground's black top with his right index finger, then heads back to play dodgeball with Mahasa, all while Trisha Jr. angrily goes back to drawing on the black top with her chalk. Back at Maes and Mahasa's game of dodgeball, Maes tosses the ball in the air with his right hand but when Mahasa's hands came in contact with his hands after leaping in the air with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, he accidentally lands on half of Trisha Jr.'s entire chalk drawings, accidentally erasing it, making Trisha Jr. a bit mad and outraged at this. "Hey! You erased my drawing!" Trisha Jr. grunted as she shrugs her shoulders in anger and outrage. "Uh, sorry." Mahasa apologized as he gets up and gets back to his game of dodge ball with Maes, who is outraged that his best friend apologized to Trisha Jr. over accidental chalk drawing erasing. "What are you apologizing for?" Maes asked in minor anger as only the back of Trisha Jr.'s body is seen. "She shouldn't draw her stupid pictures on the black top if she doesn't want 'em played on!" Maes yelled as he points away from the playground with his left index finger. "I have every right that you do to be here!" Trisha Jr. yelled back as she puts her hands on her hips in increasing anger. "Oh, yeah!? Well, I don't-!" Maes was about to snap until Trisha Jr. aggressively interrupts him. "I don't care what you think!" Trisha Jr. snapped back as she comes face to face with her own brother, the latter of whom comes face to face with her as well. **"A PLAYGROUND IS FOR PLAYING!"** Maes screamed. **"AND DRAWING IS PLAYING, YOU NINNY!"** Trisha Jr. screamed back as she and Maes began to argue over what to do and not do to on a playground, getting Edward and Winry's attention, worrying them as Winry passes an upset Rosie to Trisha before the two teens head to their fighting children to try and stop it. **"ALRIGHT! BREAK IT UP! BREAK IT UP!"** Edward screamed as he breaks up the fight by using his arms to get between Maes and Trisha Jr., which worked, but the fight was still alive. "Maes, Trisha, what's going on here?" Edward asked as he puts his hands on his hips, with only the back of his and Winry's bodies being seen. "Well, I was just minding my own business drawing-" Trisha Jr. said as she shrugs her shoulders until Maes viciously interrupts her. **"YOU SEE!?"** Maes asked angrily as he points at Trisha Jr. with his right index finger. "Maes! Let Trisha finish!" Winry shouted as she crosses her arms. "Maes has to share the blacktop just like everyone else. It's like Winnie The Pooh says, _SHARING IS CARING!"_ Trisha Jr. sneered angrily as she points at Maes with her left index finger. "That sounds fair to us." Edward said as he and Winry look at Trisha Jr. and at Maes, who are offscreen. **"NO WAY!"** Maes yelled as he points at Trisha Jr. with his right index finger. **"I'M NOT SHARING NOTHING! I DON'T CARE!"** Maes screamed. **"THIS IS A FREAKING PLAYGROUND! THERE'S PLENTY OF PAPER AT HOME, SCHOOL AND EVERYWHERE ELSE WHERE THOSE CREATIVE ACTIONS BELONG!"** Maes screamed madly as he points at the horizon with his left index finger. **"SHE DOESN'T NEED TO FILL UP THE BLACKTOP WITH HER SCRIBBLES!"** Maes screamed furiously as he raises his fists and clunches them. "You know what I think Trisha and her drawings!? **YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK!?"** Maes roared as he raises his right foot and squashes all of Trisha Jr.'s multi-colored chalk sticks, with only his right foot seen afterwards. **"THAT'S** what I think...!" Maes finished viciously but silently as the screen only shows the back of his lower right leg and left foot, as well as showing a shattered Trisha Jr., to which our other heroes are shocked by it. This made Trisha Jr. drop on her knees in sadness and closes her eyes, but instead of crying, she becomes enraged at Maes as she gets up, to which Maes smirks arrogantly at his enraged younger sister while crossing his arms. Then the screen zooms in on Trisha Jr.'s face sweating while breathing heavily in rage. But when she tried to punch an arrogantly smirking Maes across the face with her right fist while growling furiously, she starts to whine and shed tears until finally crying violently, running away into the park's woods, heartbreaking our heroes' hearts, except for Maes, who is satisfied that his younger sister no longer an annoyance to him while still smirking arrogantly with his arms still crossed.

The Central City Park Woods, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 6, 1999 12:27 PM

At the Central City Park's Woods, Trisha Jr. still cries over Maes destroying her chalk until reaching a stump in the middle of the woods, where he put her head down own before resuming his crying. But all of the sudden, a yellow and orange chalk stick box that says "CHALK" in white coloring over its yellow lid and smiley face with cute closed eyes and pink dimples in the front of its yellow lid magically appears in an array of twinkles right in front of her while high-pitched Heaven choir singing is heard, to which Trisha Jr. notices it, stopping her crying. But when Trisha Jr. opened the chalk stick box, she noticed that it was empty, confusing her until she hears the wind blustering in a magical manner, to which Trisha Jr. sits on the stump where she was crying on to try and figure out what is causing this confusing but marvelous magic via looking around. When Trisha Jr. still tried to figure out what is going on, all of the vegetation in the area begins to magically grow one hundred-fold, creating redwood-sized trees, bigger bushes and every kind of cute, non-lethal flowers in the world growing from both the ground and bushes, as well as beautiful, non-lethal vines growing from the bottom of the redwood-sized trees, with twinkles coming out of all the magically grown vegetation, making Trisha Jr. gasp in amazement with a smile of amazement, making her feel completely better. Once all the vegetation magically grew one hundred-fold, a cute white bunny holding a light orange chalk stick in his mouth pops out of the other side of the stump, playfully surprising Trisha Jr. as she turns around and notices him, hoping that that light orange chalk stick is for her. "Oh, hi! What you got there? Is that for me?" Trisha Jr. asked as the Cute White Bunny Holding A Light Orange Chalk Stick In His Mouth puts the light orange chalk stick in the middle of the stump behind Trisha Jr. "Why thank you!" Trisha Jr. thanked as she picks up the light orange chalk stick with her left and puts hit into her chalk stick box, but then the Cute White Bunny Holding A Light Orange Chalk Stick playfully hopped away and disappears into the bushes "Hey! Where are you going!? Come back!" Trisha Jr. called as she reaches her left hand out at the already gone bunny. After the bunny disappeared into the bushes, a cute pink teddy bear holding a light blue chalk stick in his right hand pops out of the bushes, playfully surprising Trisha Jr. as she turns around and notices him, knowing that that light blue chalk stick is for her, to which she heads to the Cute Pink Teddy Bear Holding A Light Blue Chalk Stick In His Right Hand to take the light blue chalk stick. "Why hello little cutest bear in the whole wide world!" Trisha Jr. greeted as the Cute Pink Teddy Bear Holding A Light Blue Chalk Stick In His Right Hand passes the light blue chalk stick to Trisha Jr., the latter of whom takes it with her right hand and puts hit into her chalk stick box, then the Cute Pink Teddy Bear Holding A Light Blue Chalk Stick In His Right Hand playfully pops back into the bushes. After the teddy bear popped back into the bushes, Trisha Jr. notices a pale yellow squirrel holding a cute pale light blue chalk stick in her mouth pops out of the bushes, playfully surprising Trisha Jr. as she turns around and notices her, knowing that that pale light blue chalk stick is for her, to which she heads to the Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel Holding A Pale Light Blue Chalk Stick In Her Mouth to take the light blue chalk stick, which she does after the squirrel passes the light blue chalk stick to her, the latter of whom takes it with her left hand and puts hit into her chalk stick box, then the Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel Holding A Light Blue Chalk Stick In His Right Hand playfully pops back into the bushes. After the squirrel popped back into the bushes, Trisha Jr. notices a cute purple and pink monkey holding on to the bark of a tree. "Howdy!" Trisha Jr. greeted as she waves hello at the Cute Purple And Pink Monkey Holding On To The Bark Of A Tree, who is offscreen until the scene cuts to the latter pulling out a whitish-pale light blue chalk stick from behind his back with his left hand, playfully surprising Trisha Jr., knowing that that whitish-pale light blue chalk stick is for her, to which she heads to the Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel Holding A Pale Light Blue Chalk Stick to take the light blue chalk stick, which she does after the monkey passes the whitish-pale light blue chalk stick to her, the latter of whom takes it with her right hand and puts hit into her chalk stick box, then the Cute Purple And Pink Monkey Holding On To The Bark Of A Tree And A Whitish-Pale Light Blue Chalk Stick playfully disappears into the tree's branches. After the monkey disappeared into the tree's branches, a cute orange gopher holding a light green chalk stick in his mouth, a cute purple koala bear holding a pale light yellow chalk stick in her mouth and a cute aqua green pig holding an orange chalk stick in her mouth pop out of the bushes, playfully surprising Trisha Jr. as she turns around and notices them, knowing that the light green chalk stick, pale light purple chalk stick and orange chalk stick are for her, to which she heads to the Cute Orange Gopher Holding A Light Green Chalk Stick In His Mouth to take the light green chalk stick, which she does after the gopher passes the light green chalk stick to her, the latter of whom takes it with her left hand and puts it into her chalk stick box. Next Trisha Jr. heads to the Cute Purple Koala Bear Holding A Pale Light Yellow Chalk Stick In Her Mouth to take the pale light yellow chalk stick, which she does after the koala bear passes the pale light yellow chalk stick to her, the latter of whom takes it with her left hand and puts it into her chalk stick box. Lastly, Trisha Jr. heads to the Cute Aqua Green Pig Holding An Orange Chalk Stick In Her Mouth to take the orange chalk stick, which she does after the pig passes the orange chalk stick to her, the latter of whom takes it with her left hand and puts it into her chalk stick box and once her chalk stick collection was complete, she cutely jumps in the air in pure happiness while holding her chalk stick box up in the air, then the scene cuts to Trisha Jr. and the animals dancing in a ring around the stump and the box sitting on it.

After a good ring around the stump, Trisha Jr., the Cute White Bunny, Cute Pink Teddy Bear, Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel, Cute Purple And Pink Monkey, Cute Orange Gopher, Cute Purple Koala Bear and Cute Aqua Green Pig sit down to relax. "Oh, I love each and everyone of you!" Trisha Jr. said as she looks at the Cute White Bunny, Cute Pink Teddy Bear, Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel, Cute Purple And Pink Monkey, Cute Orange Gopher, Cute Purple Koala Bear and Cute Aqua Green Pig with pure love and compassion. "What is this magical place?" Trisha Jr. asked with a smile as she shrugs her shoulders. "We've been waiting a LONG time for you, Trisha Jr.!" A blue and black butterfly with The Lightning's face, blue and black butterfly antennae and speaks with a high-pitched voice replied as he hovers to Trisha Jr. to welcome her to his world, to which she is bewildered at. "You have?" Trisha Jr. asked happily. "Oh, yes! We've been waiting for the perfect time, **TO WELCOME YOU TO OUR WORLD!"** The Lightning Butterfly replied as the screen zooms out of him to show both the Cute White Bunny, Cute Pink Teddy Bear, Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel, Cute Purple And Pink Monkey, Cute Orange Gopher, Cute Purple Koala Bear and Cute Aqua Green Pig and a cute white unicorn with pink mane and a cute male aqua green moose with dark pink antlers, who are all smiling cutely. "How long have you been here?" Trisha Jr. asked playfully. "As long as you have had an imagination!" The Lightning Butterfly answered as he flip flies, amusing Trisha Jr. "And as you can see, **WE HAVE A PRESENT FOR YOU!"** The Lightning Butterfly exclaimed as he moves aside to show Trisha Jr.'s new box of chalk sticks, with pink, green, dark yellow, white, purple, light purple, dark yellow, light blue, blue, red, aqua green and dark pink chalk sticks magically applied for her, with twinkles surrounding it. "The chalk!" Trisha Jr. gasped happily in amazement. "Yes! The Chalk! **AND YOU CAN HELP US MAKE OUR WORLD EVEN MORE BEAUTIFUL!"** The Lightning Butterfly cheered. "Aw, shucks! I couldn't do that!" Trisha Jr. replied sarcastically but playfully as she waves her right hand down in playful denial. "Oh yes, you can!" The Lightning Butterfly replied offscreen. "Isn't that right, friends?" The Lightning Butterfly asked as he turns around and looks at the Cute White Bunny, Cute Pink Teddy Bear, Cute Pale Yellow Squirrel, Cute Purple And Pink Monkey, Cute Orange Gopher, Cute Purple Koala Bear, Cute Aqua Green Pig, White Unicorn With Pink Mane And Cute Male Aqua Green Moose With Dark Pink Antlers, the latters of whom answer his question by cutely laughing while nodding. **"ALL WE NEED IS YOUR IMAGINATION!"** The Lightning Butterfly screamed cheerfully as he cutely blushes with his eyes closed until he magically teleports him, Trisha Jr. and her new chalk stick box to the Canvas Dimension in a twinkly flash of white light.

The Canvas Dimension - March 6, 1999 12:32 PM/The Central City Park Playground, Central City Park, Central City, Amestris – March 6, 1999 12:35 PM

At the Canvas Dimension, The Lightning Butterfly, Trisha Jr. and her new chalk stick box magically enter the dimension, much to the latter's initial confusion via looking around, trying to figure out where she is. "Where am I?" Trisha Jr. asked as she realized that her new box of chalk sticks are magical while twinkles surround it. "The whole world is your canvas! And here, **YOU CAN DRAW ANYWHERE YOU WANT WITH YOUR MAGICAL CHALK!"** The Lightning Butterfly screamed cheerfully as this amazed a smiling Trisha Jr. "Try it!" The Lightning Butterfly added as Trisha Jr. takes out a magical white chalk stick from the box with her left hand. "But what do I draw?" Trisha Jr. asked happily as the magical white chalk stick glows in her hands. "Draw anything you feel! Draw what makes you HAPPY!" The Lightning Butterfly answered in a high-pitched voice. "Hmm...? What makes me happy...?" Trisha Jr. pondered as she scratches her chin with her right hand while holding the glowing magical white chalk stick in her left hand until she happily thought of something perfect to start to draw to express her happiness! With a glowing pink and green chalk stick in her right hand instead, she draws a pink flower bud with green stems! "How's that?" Trisha Jr. asked happily. "Good! But now watch!" The Lightning Butterfly replied in a high-pitched voice as he flies over to Trisha Jr. and uses his magic to make the pink flower bud bloom! Making Trisha Jr. gasp in amazement! "Draw some more! More happy things!" The Lightning Butterfly cheered in a high-pitched voice as Trisha Jr., who has a glowing white, purple, yellow, orange, and blue chalk stick in her right hand instead, draws a sleeping purple mother bird with an orange beak sitting next to her three white eggs on a dark yellow nest! "There!" Trisha Jr. yelled happily. "Look!" The Lightning Butterfly replied in a high-pitched as he uses his magic to make the three eggs hatch! Revealing a blue baby bird with a yellow beak, a purple baby bird with a yellow beak and a baby orange bird with a yellow beak! Chirping happily as they've successfully hatched! Making Trisha Jr. gasp in amazement! "See what your imagination can do?" The Lightning Butterfly asked in a high-pitched voice. "DRAW! DRAW! DRAW!" The Lightning butterfly bellowed happily offscreen in a high-pitched as Trisha Jr., who has a glowing light blue, pink, blue, green purple, yellow and dark yellow chalk stick in her right hand instead, draws a flock of flying blue, light blue, dark yellow, pink and green birds! To which she imitates them flying! After that, Trisha Jr., who has a glowing pink and blue chalk stick instead, draws a pink dolphin leaping in the blue ocean! To which she watches her leap in the ocean! Next, Trisha Jr., who has a glowing pink chalk stick instead, draws countless pink bubbles bubbling into the air! To which she sits on one of them like an amusement park ride! Next, Trisha Jr., who has a glowing dark pink, aqua green, light green and yellow chalk stick instead, draws a light green flower with aqua green stems and two dark pink and light green flowers with aqua green stems, with the first one having two aqua green leaves! To which she slides on its left leaf! Lastly, Trisha Jr., who has a glowing dark pink, yellow, green, blue, orange and light purple chalk stick instead, draws a green island that has a dark pink tree with orange leaves, a shining yellow sun and three light purple flying fish leaping in the blue ocean! "Well, what do you think?" The Lightning Butterfly asked. "I've never drawn prettier things! They light up my life!" Trisha Jr. squealed as the scene cuts to her putting her hands over her cheeks in pure happiness. "Well there's more to it than just happy little drawings!" The Lightning Butterfly said. "What do you mean?" Trisha Jr. asked. "Artists draw ALL of their feelings!" The Lightning Butterfly replied as Trisha Jr. misunderstands what he is trying to say. "Like a happy feeling!" Trisha Jr. asked with a smile. "Well not just happy feelings. Haven't you ever been frustrated, sad, how about...Angry?" The Lightning asked wickedly offscreen. "No." Trisha Jr. answered nervously. "No?" The Lightning Butterfly asked with a mock sad look on his face. "Never." Trisha Jr. asked back nervously. "Never?" The Lightning Butterfly asked back with a mock sad look on his face. "No." Trisha Jr. asked back nervously as she starts to get angry. "No?" The Lightning Butterfly asked back with a mock sad look on his face, making Trisha Jr. angry that he keeps asking back at her. "No! Never!" Trisha Jr. hissed as she angrily puts her hands on her hips. "Ah Ha!" The Lightning Butterfly said as Trisha Jr. embarrassingly covers her mouth with her hands. "It's okay to be angry! And it's important to express it! _LET'S WIPE THE SLATE CLEAN!"_ The Lightning Butterfly yelled as he uses his magic to erase Trisha Jr.'s happy drawings to unveil what she really wants him to while the pieces of the erased drawings crumble into the bottomless abyss. "Now, remember when your brother destroyed your chalk?" The Lightning Butterfly with a serious and sad look on his face. "Yeah! That wasn't very fair!" Trisha Jr. answered angrily as she crosses her arms. "That's right! Now get your chalk! Let's draw that feeling!" The Lightning Butterfly said. "What does it look like?" Trisha Jr. asked as only the back of her body is seen. **"DRAW A BIG SCRIBBLE! HARD! AND FAST! MORE! MORE! HARDER! FASTER!"** The Lightning Butterfly roared offscreen as Trisha Jr., who has a demonic glowing red chalk stick in her right hand instead, quickly and angrily draws zig-zag scribbles all over the place. "How does that make you feel?" The Lightning Butterfly asked. "Better, I guess!" Trisha Jr. answered angrily. "Good! Now draw some more! Draw how Maes made you feel! Who is he to tell you what to do!? Push you around!? Feel your anger...!" The Lightning hissed happily as he grins evilly with his Xenomorph teeth, which Trisha Jr. does not notice. As Trisha Jr. cries tears of pure rage, she crazily and furiously uses her red chalk stick in her right hand to randomly zig-zag scribbles all over the place. "Did you get all your anger out?" The Lightning Butterfly asked wickedly as Trisha Jr. smirks in satisfaction. "YES!" Trisha Jr. answered furiously as she breathes heavily. "I had no idea I could express myself like that!" Trisha Jr. added furiously as she looks up in the sky less canvas. "Neither did I...!" The Lightning Butterfly finished twistedly as he flies away, leaving a still infuriated looking up in the sky less canvas. But once she was teleported back to the Central City Park Playground, she gasped in horror and drops her demonic glowing red chalk stick when she realized that she unintentionally drew the giant chalk demons known as Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard! Which look like the Giant Chalk Monsters from The Powerpuff Girls! Except Chalktortoise looks more like Bowser from Super Mario Bros.! Chalkosaur looks more insectoid with claws for hands on top of his head! Chalkphoenix looks more like a phoenix with feathered dragon wings! And Chalkzard looks more like a saber-toothed tiger with sickles for hands! With Chalkphoenix surrounding her from the south, Chalktortoise surrounding Trisha Jr. from the west, Chalkzard surrounding her from the east and Chalkosaur surrounding her from the north. All while she drops on her knees in shame and guilt. Then all of the sudden, Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard open their blood-red eyes and come to life and roar in anger making all the kids cry violently in fear while running around in circles, prompting their parents to fight them, except for Maes, who is more concerned about where his little sister was after he destroyed her chalk earlier. "Trisha! There you are! Where've you been!?" Maes asked in worriedness as he shrugs his shoulders. **"KIDS, WINRY! GET TO SAFETY!"** Edward shouted as Winry, who is carrying a violently crying Rosie, Maes, Mahasa, Jennifer and Martin head to safety, with Jean and Maria, who are holding their pistols, head over to them to protect them, then Edward prepares his Mega Alchemist transformation. **"GO GO MEGA ALCHEMIST!"** Edward shouted as he does and finishes his Mega Alchemist transformation while activating his armor and blaster blade at the same time. After Edward's transformation, Alphonse begins to do his Armored Alchemist transformation. **"ARMOR ON!"** Alphonse shouted as he does and finishes his Armored Alchemist transformation. After Alphonse's transformation, Trisha prepares her Knight Of Alchemy transformation. **"KNIGHT OF ALCHEMY POWER!"** Trisha shouted as she does then finishes her Knight of Alchemy transformation. After Trisha's transformation, Roy prepares to activate his Mega Alchemy Flame Sword before doing it. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SWORD!"** Roy shouted as he activates his Mega Flame Alchemy Sword. Then Roy prepares to do his Mega Alchemy Flame Slash attack. **"MEGA ALCHEMY FLAME SLASH!"** Roy shouted as he charges at Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard then almost cuts them in half horizontally with his attack across the chest, leaving crackling singes where the giant chalk demons were cut, all while making sad faces and choking in pain before landing on their feet **. "ALCHEMY SLASH!"** A transformed Trisha shouted in her male Knight Of Alchemy voice as she slashes Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard in half vertically, causing their white blood to spew upwards. **"BODY CANNON FIRE!"** A transformed Alphonse shouted as he blasts Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard in the chest with his Body Cannon planted into his torso, leaving a huge bloodless hole there, giving Edward enough time to prepare and do his Blade Blaster Attack. **"BLADE BLASTER FIRE!"** Edward shouted as he blasts Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard with it, but it had no effect on the giant chalk demons whatsoever, leaving Edward with only one alternative, THE ALCHEMY CYCLE! **"EDWARD CYLE, COME FORTH!"** Edward shouted through his automail arm as his motorcycle quickly approaches him and stops as Edward hops on and prepares to drive off towards Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard. Edward then drives off towards Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard while his motorcycle prepares its Alchemy Cycle transformation. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE ACTIVATE!"** Edward shouted as his motorcycle turns into the Alchemy Cycle and his full-face helmet evolves. **"ALCHEMY CYCLE CHARGE!"** Edward shouted as he charge impales right through Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard's crotch, seemingly causing them to explode into large pieces with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm explosion sound effects after seemingly roaring in pain. Edward then deactivates his motorcycle's Alchemy Cycle form, jumps off it with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lands on his feet and his evolved full-face helmet deactivates on its own, then he heads over to our other heroes and they give each other high fives! But even this wasn't enough to kill Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard as they laugh at our outraged heroes, who gasp afterwards, then the giant chalk demons wack Edward, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Roy to the ground, mortally wounding them, meaning they wont be able to fight anymore, with Trisha Jr. still on her knees in shame and guilt, to which Maes heads over to her to try and snap her out of it so she can help the others defeat the giant chalk monsters. **"TRISHA! YOU'VE GOTTA HELP US ERASE THESE PROBLEMS!"** Maes yelled as he shrugs his shoulders with only the back of his body being shown, giving Trisha Jr. an idea! "Erase? THAT'S IT!" Trisha Jr. exclaimed as she happily jumps in the air then heads to her Barbie backpack, which is sitting on the bench where her mother was sitting with Rosie and takes out two chalk erasers to defeat the giant chalk demons as she heads over to her older brother to tell him how they can destroy the giant chalk monsters! "Erasers?" Maes asked offscreen as a close up of Trisha Jr.'s two chalk erasers in her hands is seen. **"ALRIGHT, TRISHA!"** Edward, Winry, Maes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin cheered as Rosie giggled happily, then the scene cuts to Trisha Jr. charging at Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard's crotch with her two chalk erasers in her hands, to which she erases off Chalkosaur's legs in half, knocking him to the ground back first as he roars in agonizing pain. Trisha Jr. then erases off Chalktortoise's head and right arm in half, knocking him to the ground back first as he roars in agonizing pain. Trisha Jr. then erases off Chalkphoenix's left wing in half, knocking him to the ground back first as he roars in agonizing pain. And lastly, Trisha Jr. erases off Chalkzard in half, knocking him to the ground back first as he roars in agonizing pain, seemingly killing them all. But when our heroes joined in for a group hug, Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard draw themselves back together with pieces of Trisha Jr.'s remaining ordinary chalk sticks! Outraging our heroes even more! Making Trisha Jr. drop her erasers! **"THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"** Trisha Jr. screamed in disbelief that the giant chalk demons aren't playing fair. "I think he can!" The Lightning Butterfly dishonestly corrected as he flies towards Trisha Jr. while the screen zooms in on the both of them. "Oh, thank goodness you're here!" Trisha Jr. said as she puts her hands over her mouth in relief. "I drew all these demons and they came to life! But now you're here and you can help!" Trisha Jr. said happily. "But why would I help you...?" The Lightning Butterfly asked mockingly "...When this whole thing was..." The Lightning Butterfly continued until he revealed himself to be The Lightning in a flash of lightning with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects! "... _MY IDEA!"_ The Lightning finished evilly with his normal voice back as he mockingly bows like a theater performer, making Trisha Jr. gasp in horror and deceit. "It was you! YOU made do this!" Trisha Jr. snarled as she points up at The Lightning with her left index finger. "Au contraire, I just provided the chalk!" The Lightning replied as he wraps his right arm around Trisha Jr. and spins his left claw, infuriating our other heroes! **"YOU LEAVE TRISHA ALONE!"** Edward roared as he, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha and Roy managed to get up. **"IT WAS YOU WHO DREW DEMONS!"** The Lightning snarled as he grins evilly at Trisha Jr. with his Xenomorph teeth. **"GET YOUR CLAWS OFF ME!"** Trisha Jr. snarled back as she breaks free from The Lightning's grasp. "That's good! Express that anger! Just like before! Remember how good it felt?" The Lightning asked mockingly as he bares his claws. **"OKAY, I WILL!"** Trisha Jr. exclaimed as she points up at The Lightning with her left index finger, then proceeds to once again express her anger. **"NO TRISHA! WAIT!"** Edward, Winry, Maes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin screamed with their arms reaching out as Rosie starts to get upset. But instead of expressing her anger through violence and hate, Trisha Jr. picks up one of her chalk erasers with her left hand and random chalk stick colors with her right hand and cutely charges at Chalktortoise, Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard, where she erases every bit of their evil and demonic characteristics, then draws happy, girly stuff all over them with her random color chalk sticks, transforming them into happy gentle giants! Infuriating The Lightning! **"NO! NO! NOOO!"** The Lightning roared as he lightning teleports to our heroes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects. **"ALRIGHT!"** Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin cheered as Rosie starts to giggle hysterically while giving each other high fives, but then a rage-filled Lightning lightning teleports right in front of our heroes with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, making Edward, Winry, Maes, Trisha Jr., a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin gasp in shock while Rosie starts to cry in fear. **"YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO EXPRESS YOUR FUCKING ANGER!"** The Lightning roared as he furiously glares at Trisha Jr., who isn't intimidated by the demon's breakdown at all. "I am, I'm just expressing it in a _POSITIVE_ way!" Trisha Jr. replied as she glares back at The Lightning. "And I think you were more positive when you were a cute...Little...Butterfly!" Trisha Jr. added cutely but mockingly as she draws pair of white antennae on his head, then adds purple and white butterfly wings on his back and are decorated last with red hearts. "What do you think, guys?" Trisha Jr. asked offscreen as The Lightning covers his crotch with his hands while comically blushing in embarrassment. "Oh yes!" Jennifer answered as she waves her right hand down in playful sarcasm. "New and improved!" Maes answered as he waves his right hand down in playful sarcasm as well, infuriating The Lightning even more! **"UUURGHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Lightning roared in humiliation as he lightning teleports back to The Lightning Wing with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm lightning sound effects, with his butterfly wings and antennae still on! The Lightning's retreat resulted in the happy gentle giants known as Chalktortoise Chalkosaur, Chalkphoenix and Chalkzard to be stripped away of life and fall onto the ground with Pre-Power Rangers Ninja Storm leap sound effects, lifeless and in a star-point posture surrounding our heroes. **"YOU DID IT!"** Edward, Winry, Maes, a transformed Alphonse, a transformed Trisha, Roy, Riza, Mahasa, Jennifer, Jean, Maria and Martin cheered as Rosie laughs cutely, then the scene cuts to Trisha Jr. and the rest of our heroes giving each other a few high fives! **"YEAH! YOU ROCK, TRISHA!"** Maes added as he clunches his fists in happiness, then nervously prepares to apologize to Trisha Jr. for destroying her chalk earlier. "Um…I, uh…um…Well, I…Maes muttered nervously in guilt as he puts his hands behind his back while wiping his right foot on the ground and looking down. "That's okay, I forgive you." Trisha Jr. happily interrupted as she hugs Maes, with the rest of our heroes holding each other's shoulders while Rosie laughs happily, proud that they resolved their differences and saved them all.


End file.
